


Machin le Dragon

by Ambrena



Series: Kaamelott Alternatifs [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Headcanon, I Blame Tumblr
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles sur l'épopée de Machin le Dragon. Inspiré de posts Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A l'aventure, compagnons !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts), [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts), [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts).



> Idée initiale de TheBlackWook, UnePierreIncandescente et Sol_Invictus. Je ne fais que mettre en mots leurs headcanons ~~crack~~. 
> 
> L'univers est à Alexandre Astier.

« Une tour en ruines ? s’exclama Gauvain. Mon oncle, tout ceci est des plus palpitants !  
-Mouais… tempéra Arthur, lassé par l’inconscience des deux jeunes gens qui se tapaient dans les mains. Enfin bon, vous vous rappelez de ce que je vous ai dit y a trente secondes ou pas ?  
-Qu’on partait en mission ? fit Yvain. Ouais, bah quand même ! On est jeunes mais on est pas cons, hein !  
-Non, non, sur le nid de dragons…  
-C’est pas, genre, abandonné ?  
-Siii, mais faites gaffes, quoi. »

Les fondations de la tour de Vortigern avaient en effet été bâties à l’emplacement d’un nid de dragons. Les manuscrits de père Blaise en évoquaient un rouge et un blanc, morts depuis longtemps. Mais on n’était jamais trop prudents.

« Vous inquiétez pas, riaient les jeunes chevaliers. Nous, si on croise un dragon, on le défonce ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans la légende arthurienne, la tour de Vortigern abritait en son sous-sol deux dragons : l'un blanc, l'autre rouge. Il s'agit de l'un des récits fondateurs de la geste de Merlin.


	2. Appréhensions

« VOUS ÊTES DES MALADES ! », hurlait Bohort à qui voulait bien l’entendre – c’est-à-dire, pas grand’ monde. « Les envoyer ainsi, au péril de leur vie, affronter une redoutable créature… Ce ne sont que des enfants ! »

« Ça va aller, enfin, répétait régulièrement Arthur. C’est des chevaliers, quand même.  
-Mais la bête qui garde ce trésor, ce n’est rien de moins qu’un funeste dragon ! Un lézard féroce, dévoreur de chair humaine et cracheur de flammes démoniaques qui ne fera qu’une bouchée d’eux…  
-Moi j’en dis que ça leur tannera le cuir, philosophait affablement Léodagan. Au bout d’un moment, fallait bien les lâcher en mission, non ? Sinon ils seraient toujours restés dans nos jupons.  
-Certes, mais faut-il pour autant les mettre en danger de mort ? »

Arthur se plaqua la paume sur le front, usé.

« Bo-hort ! Y a rien du tout, là-bas. Y a plus rien. Des œufs brisés, p’têtre, à la limite. Le nid, il est désert. »

Après un temps de réflexion, il ajouta :

« Le seul danger qu’ils courent, c’est de mal calculer le temps de trajet de retour, et de revenir de nuit. Ou alors… à la limite… de s’écorcher sur une coquille ébréchée. »


	3. La trouvaille

S’ils continuaient à cheminer ainsi dans les débris, déplorait Gauvain, les belles bottes offertes par le seigneur Bohort ne leur feraient pas long feu de tout bois. « Vas-y mais ça craint trop, en fait, quoi », marmonnait Yvain dans sa barbe. 

C’est vrai que la mission n’avait pour le moment pas beaucoup de prestige. Aucune vraie difficulté ne s’était présentée à leurs yeux assoiffés de renommée. Ils avaient trouvé la porte de la tour non seulement grande ouverte, mais carrément brisée, pendant lamentablement sur ses gonds, un peu carbonisée sur les côtés. Pas la moindre énigme, le moindre piège ou la plus petite embuscade – enfin, ça c’était tant mieux, parce qu’ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore la technique du rebrousse-chemin. 

De dragon, que nenni. De trésor non plus, d’ailleurs. Juste des espèces de ronds en une matière un peu bizarre, cassante et rugueuse, qui croustillait sous leurs pas. « Vous croyez que c’est ça le déni d’dragons dont parlait le roi ? » demanda Yvain à son coéquipier. Gauvain, trop occupé à inspecter l’une des sphères oblongues, ne dit rien. « Ben répondez pas surtout !! »

En manquant de se vautrer bien des fois, il finit par le rejoindre au centre de l’édifice. Gauvain tenait un œuf entre ses deux mains, et semblait essayer de le réchauffer. « J’ai l’impression que celui-ci n’est pas abîmé », chuchota-t-il d’un ton quelque peu émerveillé. L’objet, davantage crème que grisâtre (contrairement aux autres, ternis), semblait intact. Mais du coup Yvain avait un peu peur. 

« Euh… ça vous dirait de le lâcher ? », balbutia-t-il, hésitant. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose rougeoyait dedans. Franchement, si y avait bien un dragon dedans, le pousser à éclore n’était probablement pas une super idée. 

« Je vais allumer un feu, et on verra », répliqua Gauvain, fasciné, sans percevoir l’angoisse de son compagnon qui enchaînait d’un ton saccadé des tonnes d’arguments pour n’en rien faire. Sans l’écouter, il mit en place la technique que le roi son oncle lui avait montrée s’ils étaient perdus en forêt et devaient signaler leur présence.

« Ça craint vraiment grave », répéta en maugréant Yvain. Affalé au coin du feu, il surveillait d’un air boudeur le manège de son ami, qui avait enterré l’œuf sous la braise. À travers la toiture élimée de la tour, on voyait déjà quelques pâles étoiles du ciel nocturne. 

« La nuit est tombée, ça va être trop galère pour rentrer, pesta-t-il encore.   
-On peut pas le laisser là !, s’apitoya Gauvain, à genoux devant le petit tas qui commençait à fumer.  
-Carrément que si ! »

Finalement, le débat se résolut tout seul, car l’œuf se mit à se craqueler.


	4. Mother of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'éclosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre est bien évidemment une référence à Daenerys des livres et séries _A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones_.

Éclairée des lueurs étoilées qui filtraient par le toit usé de la tour de Vortigern, la coquille se fendilla lentement sous le regard ébloui de Gauvain, dont le regard intense surveillait attentivement l’éclosion. À l’autre bout de la pièce circulaire, Yvain se décomposait de peur.

« Nan mais c’est quoi ce délire ?! », cria-t-il lorsque l’œuf s’ouvrit sous la pression d’une toute petite tête d’un mauve rosâtre, écailleuse, fripée et mouillée. Son ami lui fit signe de se taire et, en se protégeant à l’aide des gants de cuir que lui avait offerts le seigneur Bohort, il prit le minuscule reptile dans ses mains. Il était juste assez grand pour se loger entre ses paumes mises en coupe. 

« N’est-il pas magnifique ? », murmura le Chevalier au Pancréas, émerveillé par le corps rocailleux et chaud qui se lovait avec délices contre lui. Son comparse grommela, boudeur, que non, carrément trop pas, non. En même temps c’est vrai qu’il avait une bonne tête, mais azy la faiblesse du machin, quoi. Indifférent à tant de mauvaise foi, le petit se contentait de ronronner, en faisant vibrer ses futurs lance-flammes. 

Les deux compagnons l’ignoraient encore, mais le premier être vivant aperçu par les bébés dragons à sa naissance, dans leur esprit, c’était leur mère. 

À partir d’aujourd’hui, Gauvain était donc devenu la ‘maman’ du petit dragonnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'idée globale du chapitre qu'un oisillon (ici, dragonnet) considère le premier être vivant vu comme sa maman est issue des travaux de l'ornithologue Konrad Lorenz. Elle est maintenant remise en question, mais je la trouvais assez mignonne pour l'intégrer à cette histoire. :)


End file.
